


Research

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil visits Shulk and looks over his research notes.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 14





	Research

Shulk was in the zone, focused entirely on the project in front of him, when Egil passed by. He wouldn’t have even realized that was the case, were it not for the fact Egil had a little habit. Every time he passed Shulk, he would ruffle his hair, no thought behind the action at this point.

“Hello there, Egil.” He turned to the Machina with a smile. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You never do.” Egil chuckled, looking over a report left to the side for his viewing. “I see you’ve been hard at work.”

“As always, I guess.” Shulk hummed, going back to his work. “It’s a fun way to pass time.”

“I can tell.” He flipped through the report. “I’m surprised you had the time to stop and write me up a report.”

“Well, you’re my partner! It’s not like I could leave you without any sort of update.” Shulk glanced over at him. “Though I guess I could just tell you everything…”

“You could, the way you speak about your research is always a treat.” Egil gave him a smile. “Though your writing is a treat, as well. Even if you clearly get excited and let your writing get messy as you go.”

“Ah…” He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry about that…”

“It’s no problem, really. At this point I’m an expert at reading it.” Egil walked past him again, ruffling his hair once more as he continued reading it. “It has a sort of charm to it, really.”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better, Egil, but…” He stood up, moving to look around his arm. “Thanks. What do you think so far?”

“Your observations are always so interesting, things most wouldn’t even think of looking at.” Egil flipped the page again. “If you keep this up, I may just end up falling for you.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to keep this up! It would be awkward if my boyfriend wasn’t in love with me after all.” Shulk rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face.

“I suppose so.” Egil turned towards him, placing the record down on the table. “Let’s see you do your best, then.”

“I will…” He basically started climbing up him in order to reach his face. “Maybe I can start by observing  _ you _ .”

Egil put his hands on his hips, a smile on his face. “Oh, how upfront of you, Shulk.”

He wrapped his arms around his neck. “You seem to react the best when someone is upfront with you.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly wrong…” He chuckled as he leaned a bit closer. “Let’s see how upfront you can get.”

Shulk kissed him for a good, long moment. “Hope you’re ready.”


End file.
